I'm Yours
by fmjl11
Summary: Puck proposes in HS.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first ever fanfic, so please be kind! Also, my only beta (is that what you call them?) is spell-check. I hope you like it reviews would be fantastic!

I'm Yours

Rachel watched silently from her bed as Noah paced back and fourth. He had been doing so for the past half hour and she really wasn't sure what to do, she couldn't even get him to stop with the promise of letting him get to second base. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, "Did I do something wrong?" she asked suddenly, "I fully understand if my personality has rubbed you the wrong way, I—"

"Shit, baby, it's not you I just" he paused, running his hand over his 'hawk. "I fucking love you, we've been together for like, a year and a half."

When he said nothing more Rachel spoke again. "While I find your language incredibly offensive I am glad that I am not part of the problem you currently have, I would like to help you in any way I can."

_Fuck this, _he thought as he looked Rachel in the eyes, blowing out a breathe he hadn't known he was holding and then before Rachel even knew what was happening he was on one knee, pulling a small black box from his pocket. "I know we're fucking young, I get it. And yeah, we've only been dating for a year and a half, but I want to spend like 50 more years with you, or as long as you'll fucking put up with me." He smirked, "And I know you, in your head your like 'What about New York or the daddies Berry?' but you know what?" he questioned, "I got my acceptance letter to NYU yesterday, and daddies Berry fuckin' jumped for joy when I asked their permission so how 'bout it babe? Want to become Mrs. Puckerman?" He opened the box then, showing off the thin engagement band, it wasn't much, but he had spent almost all of his pool cleaning money from the last 3 years.

He could tell before she opened her mouth that she was hesitant. He kind of understood but in the back of his mind he still feared he would get shot down. "Noah I—"

"I'm yours Berry," he spoke softly, "marry me?"

"I was going to say I'd be honored." She said back, moisture starting to pool in her eyes.

"So wait, that's a yes?" he questioned from his spot on the floor, the biggest grin she'd ever seen covering his face.

"Yes it's a yes!" she said back, holding out the ring for him to place on her hand which he quickly did, placing a kiss on the center of it before standing up.

"We're getting married." She said softly as she stared at her hand.

"Hell yeah we are babe. The Puckermans are gonna be bad ass." He grinned, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, Rach." He said into her hair.

"I love you to Noah." She replied as her lids closed, a few happy tears falling from them as visions of her life with Noah Puckerman dancing before her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Yours

Ch. 2

"You know what we have to do now right?" Rachel questioned, looking up from her spot on Noah's chest.

"Hmm," he questioned, his eyes still closed as he played with her hair.

"We have to tell your mother!" She said excitedly, "Oh and—"

"Not my mother!" he pleaded, "You've met her, this will fuckin' kill her I swear!" he replied, "I swear I saw her cutting holes in my condoms the other day so that she could get her little Jewish grandbabies." He said seriously.

"Lydia would never do something like that!" Rachel said back, "and even if she did, it wouldn't have mattered anyway." She replied.

"Way to point out my lack of getting any Berry." He frowned.

"But you love me." She grinned, looking down at her newly covered finger.

"That I do." He replied, a smirk on his face, "let's do this thing Berry!"

As they walked into the Puckerman household the familiar smell of momma Puckerman's famous casserole filled the air.

"You sure you wanna do this babe?" He questioned, "I don't think she's noticed us yet." He said.

"Noah is that you?" Lydia called from the kitchen, as if her crazy Jewish senses had told them they where about to leave "I hope you brought Rachel with you, your sister already set an extra plate at the table."

"Yeah ma!" Puck called, "Can you come in here for a second. We have something we want to tell you."

Within seconds Mrs. Puckerman was in the living room, "Yes Noah?" She asked, "Rachel it's so great to see you, I wish my son would bring you around more often."

"Well actually ma, she'll be around a lot more often now." He rubbed his head awkwardly, "Ugh, Rach, will you just show her."

"I will not! Noah, you tell your mother that you proposed I—"

"You proposed!" Mrs. Puckerman said excitedly, "I knew it! You two are going to have such a nice wedding and my grandbabies are going to be the cutest little things that this town has ever seen!"

"Ma we aren't popping out any kids right now! Just chill alright!" he complained.

"Show me the right Rachel. I'd love to see it!" she said excitedly, completely ignoring Puck. Rachel happily showed off her ring as Mrs. Puckerman went on and on about how beautiful it was. "Come with me, I have so many ideas I have to show you! Let me just find that magazine I was reading last week."

Puck groaned as Rachel followed his mom into the kitchen, this was just going to be awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Yours

Ch. 3

So his family knows, he's totally cool with that but then she goes and says she wants to make an announcement in front of the entire school, and hell yes he wants to like scream it from the rooftops _metaphorically. _ But shit Berry, a fucking announcement. She kind of brings it up during a make-out session so he was obligated to say yes. So apparently a week from today he's gonna officially hand his balls over to Mrs. soon to be Puckerman, but whatever if he's gonna do this then he's gonna do it the bad ass way. He practically pushes her out the door muttering something about 'letting him handle this shit' and then he kisses her before she can scold him about his language.

It's Wednesday when the ball finally drops, and though it wasn't in the way Rachel had expected she couldn't say she was disappointed. They walk into the door of the lunchroom hand in hand and sit down at the table along with the rest of the gleeks. Puck finishes his lunch rather quickly, which Rachel found odd but he placed a kiss on her forehead and told her he'd be right back so she couldn't really argue. A few minutes had passed when she heard the strumming of a guitar before she saw him and when she looked up she couldn't help the smile that covered her face, he grinned back his eyes locked on hers as he started the song.

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
Feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do  
Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way_

Marry me today and every day  
Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will, say you will

Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful

Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way

Marry me today and every day  
Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will, say you will

Promise me you'll always be happy by my side  
I promise to sing to you when all the music dies

And marry me today and everyday  
Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will, say you will marry me.

By the end of the song she had tears in her eyes, she didn't even notice all of the gleeks, and most of the rest of her classmates staring at her, but it seemed Puck wasn't done. "Berry," he said, and she was unaware when he had moved from his standing position to one knee but sure enough there he was. "I know I already asked you this once but," he pulled out the small black box opening it again, revealing the same ring he had used a few weeks ago, "I'm yours Berry, marry me?" he repeated the sentiment, he wasn't nervous like the last time and she wasn't sure she had ever seen him look so happy.

"Yes." She said with a watery smile, "I love you and I want to be your wife." He slid the ring on her finger as he stood up, pulling her close to him and spinning her around, he had almost forgotten where they where until…

"What the fuck Puckerman." Finn spoke up, both Rachel and Puck turning to look up at him, "You don't deserve her what the hell do you think your doing?" he questioned.

"What do you mean what the hell do you think your doing?" Puck questioned, "What the fuck are you doing man," he stepped up to him despite Rachel's attempt to hold him back. "She's my girl, and pretty soon she's gonna be my fucking wife, you gotta stop this or I swear to Jew God I'll stop you myself."

"Noah, stop. He's not worth it." Rachel pleaded.

Puck gritted his teeth, "You heard her, man." He said, watching a Finn looked back and forth between Rachel and Puck. Rachel must have seen it coming because he hears her yelling something along the lines of "Noah! Watch out!" before Finns fist collides with his face.

**AN: I will try to get the next part of the story up by the end of the day today or early tomorrow so keep a look out for that. The song used in this Ch. Is called Marry Me by Train. I love it. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed you have no idea how much it means to me. This being my first fanfic I was amazed it was received so well and I would appreciate it if you could continue doing so! Also if you have any ideas for where you would like to see the story go feel free to let me know. I love you all!**


End file.
